


Awkward In Starbucks

by Tammyiia



Series: Reincarnation Meetings [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Felix swears a lot, M/M, Reincarnation, Soul mate, Soulmarks, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammyiia/pseuds/Tammyiia
Summary: Continuation of Remember me
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Reincarnation Meetings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853365
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Awkward In Starbucks

Sylvain was staring slack jawed at the dark haired man who’d leapt to his feet at the back of Starbucks, shouting his name and pointing at him. People eyed the two of them for making a scene, but Sylvain couldn’t find himself caring as his eyes swept over his appearance.

Dark hair, much longer than Sylvain had last seen, braided intricately in a fishtail plait and a sleeveless turtleneck. Felix must still work out _because, daaaamn._ Those arms were amazing.

“Holy crap, did he just say what I think he said?!” She whisper shouted at Sylvain, pulling him out of his trance.

“Be cool, Annette”

“Oh my god, he did didn’t he? He really said it.”

“Annette, Sothis help me.” Sylvain hissed.

He put his hand in the air and gave a lazy salute, sauntering over to where Felix was standing.

“Felix, it’s been a while….” Sylvain broke off as he took in the table.

Sylvain was standing in front of Annette so she couldn’t get a good look, till she poked her head around him, shoving him slightly to make room for her.

“Annette!” The tall blond exclaimed, his blue eyes widening as he looked between Sylvain and Annette. Both of them holding the same pink and green monstrosity of a drink.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you, Annie!” was the only warning Annette got before Mercedes enveloped her in a hug. Annette, awkwardly holding her drink out, so as not to spill it over her.

Sylvain took it from her outstretched hands so that she could hug her back properly. He watched Annette’s grateful smile before she buried her head on Mercedes shoulder and hugged her back with all her might.

Sylvain was pretty sure Annette was crying.

He turned to Felix, a careful smile tugged at his lips. “Any chance of a hug for me?”

He awaited the scoff and disappointment that he’d usually receive when being denied a hug from Felix. Instead Felix pushed his chair out the way and took a step forwards with his arms outstretched.

Sylvain panicked. “Wait, wait. Let me put the drinks down!”

He placed the drinks on the table, catching the eyes of the last person on the table. The other dark-haired man grinned at him with a little wiggle of his fingers, Sylvain knew his eyes must be widening comically. But before he could react to _that_ he needed to hug Felix…before he changed his mind.

Sylvain didn’t wait another second before flinging his arms around Felix and burying his head in the junction between his shoulder and neck. His arms wrapped around his lithe form, fingers brushing the braid, that must meet the back of Felix’s back. Felix’s strong arms were hugging him back, squeezing hard before he started to pat him on the back lightly.

Sylvain never wanted to let go. He could happily stay here forever in Felix’s arms. His heart was thumping wildly and as silly as it sounded this was probably the highlight of his week, no his year.

Sylvain held in a contented sigh, he really didn’t want to look up to see if anyone else was watching. He’d hugged Felix for what was probably a little over what was socially acceptable.

“Do I get a hug, Sylvie?” Glenn asked from where he’d stood up behind Felix.

“Yeah, Sylvain, stop hogging Felix! I want a hug too.” Annette complained.

Sylvain reluctantly released Felix with a slight smile, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Heh, sorry, I guess I just really missed you.”

  * \- - - - -



Was it just a coincidence or has Sylvain really said his words? He could feel the back of his neck burning where the words were engrained. Sylvain hugged him like a starving man, like he wasn’t expecting to receive another hug in his life and needed to savour this one. It made Felix feel slightly guilty, he knew he hadn’t been the most touchy-feely person in the past, but had he seriously made Sylvain think he’d never get another chance?

Sylvain had released him with a smile and moved on to hug his brother. Felix already missed his warmth, not that he’d tell Sylvain that. Not in front of people, anyway.

Annette stepped into his arms next. He noted that she hugged like Sylvain, very tightly. For a second Felix felt a little winded.

“Feeeelix, your hair is so long!” She pulled the braid, swinging slightly. Over her shoulder he could see Mercedes smiling at them with glints of tears in her eyes.

Felix pulled on Annette’s hair in response, which was equally as long.

“So is yours.” Felix let her go, taking a step back.

He glanced over at Sylvain who had made his way around the table and now had Dimitri in a death grip of a hug. He felt a little tug of jealously, which evolved to full-on green-eyed monster as Sylvain freed Dimitri and went in for his second hug with Glenn.

“Sorry Glenn, but I need another.” He said as he enveloped Glenn in another strong hug.

Glenn laughed good naturedly, “You can have as many as you need.”

Felix felt the spite curling up in his gut. “Are we finished? You’re drawing attention.”

“Ah, yes, you’ll both be sitting with us, I hope. We’ll need another chair-“ Dimitri glanced around “-though it seems they are in short demand.”

Sylvain’s face was a little red, the easy smile was back on his face as he tugged at a wrist band.

“Sylvain and I can share a chair.” Annette announced.

Felix turned to her with shock on his face. He hadn’t even entertained the idea that Sylvain and Annette could be a couple. He glanced over at Mercedes, who had a tight smile on her face. She’d obviously came to the same conclusion. _This was a fucking mess._

Felix slumped back into his chair with a scowl, good mood ruined. He watched as Sylvain sat down, fully expecting for Annette to sit on his knee, but instead he watched as Sylvain carefully took up half of the chair, letting Annette sit closer to Mercedes.

“You aren’t going to sit on his lap?” Felix found himself asking, _like an idiot._

Both Annette and Sylvain looked to Felix with confusion, then glanced at each other and back to Felix. Their confusion morphing into mirth.

“You think _we’re_ a couple?” Annette laughed.

“That’s the worth thing I’ve ever heard.” Sylvain said at the same time as her.

“You’re not together?” Mercedes asked, Felix could hear the relief in her voice. Mirroring his own.

Annette stretched for her drink, Sylvain reaching both when she couldn’t quite reach.

“We haven’t met-“ Glenn spoke up, hand outstretched towards Annette. “- I’m Glenn Fraldarius, Felix’s older brother”

“Oh!” Annette grinned, shaking the outstretched hand. “I didn’t mean to ignore you. I’m Annette Gautier…er…formerly Dominic-”

Felix felt his heart plummet, hadn’t they just said that they weren’t a couple and now they’re _married?_

“- Sylvain’s older sister.”

“By, like, 15 minutes.” Sylvain complained, in the whining voice he used to use so often in the monastery days.

“You’re twins!” Dimitri exclaimed. “The two of you, are twins?”

Mercedes clapped her hands together once in happiness and clenched them under her chin with a gently smile. “That’s so lovely, you always wanted a younger sibling, Annie”

Felix was reeling. His heart couldn’t take much more of this. Sylvain looked ludicrously happy too as Annette tried her drink and demanded she tried Sylvain’s too, to see if his was better. He swapped with her without complaint. _Oh god, was Sylvain always this cute?_

  * \- - - - - - -



Sylvain smiled happily as his friends tried to come to terms with the fact that Annette was his sister, his twin at that. Felix was staring at him, Sylvain didn’t know if he was doing it consciously, but it was making Sylvain’s ears glow red, he was sure he was blushing.

“Yep” Sylvain said, emphasising the ‘p’. “26 years of stolen cakes, stolen hoodies and for a while, stolen boyfriends.”

“That was one time and I didn’t even know you were dating!”

“But you don’t deny the other accusations.”

“You dated the same guy?” Felix asked from across the table, his expression unreadable.

“For about six months, neither of us noticed, then he suggested a threesome-“ Sylvain said.

“- and then I punched him in the face. I considered murder, because nobody upsets my brother and gets away with it-“

“-But I suggested we just ruin him financially and drag his name through the mud, so he’d never own a business again.”

Sylvain and Annette shared a smile.

Glenn chuffed out a laugh. “So, what about Miklan? Does he remember?”

The table had gone silent. Dimitri looking down at his cooling coffee, Felix kicking Glenn under the table if the sudden flinch was anything to go by.

“Who knows.” Sylvain shrugged.

Annette grinned, lifting a hand to her chest and proudly proclaiming to be Sylvain’s only sibling.

They settled into mindless chatted for a few minutes, Sylvain twiddling with the band over his soulmark. He really, really wanted to talk to Felix about that.

Though Felix hadn’t said a word, it could have just been a coincidence. Maybe Felix wasn’t his soulmate. Sylvain bit his lip. _Or maybe, I’m not his._

He looked up at Felix, through his eyelashes. Felix turned away quickly, having been caught staring. A blush forming on his cheeks.

Sylvain wanted to ask so badly.

“So Sylvain, I couldn’t help but notice you fiddling with that wrist band, does that happen to be where your soulmark is?” Dimitri asked politely.

  * \- - - - - -



Felix didn’t know whether to kiss or punch Dimitri, for saying what he’d been dying to ask. The fucker caught his eye and smiled obliviously to the raging war that was going on in Felix’s head.

Felix watched as Sylvain wriggled in his chair.

“Ugh, yeah. I wear a wrist band to cover it. It has a swear word in it.”

Glenn seemed to have caught on to Dimitri’s wavelength, as he smirked over to his brother. Less innocent than Dimitri and far to mischievous for Felix’s liking.

“Oh! What a coincidence, so does Felix’s, he’s been hiding it behind hair and turtlenecks for years!”

Sylvain raised an eyebrow in interest.

“Hoho, is that right!” Annette joined. “What does Felix’s happen to say? Sylvain’s says-“ A hand was suddenly shoved over her mouth, as Sylvain tried to silence her. His eyes wild, locking with Felix’s.

Glenn’s eyes flickered over the two and back to Felix.

“We had a good laugh about Felix’s. It says-“

“- I will burn all your vinyls if you utter one more word, Glenn.”

Glenn looked affronted at the threat.

Dimitri has no self-preservation though.

It all happened quite quickly. Annette licked Sylvain’s palm, pulled down his wrist band and Dimitri smiled happily.

“Oh, yours says ‘Holy Shit, Sylvain Gautier’ and Felix’s says ‘Fuck me’.” He smiled, the damn airhead smiled obliviously. “Isn’t that what your first words were to each -oh!” a flash of realisation passing over his face. “-oops”

Glenn and Annette snickered.

“Do you want to get coffee?” Felix asked suddenly. “Away from these hyenas. Not here, somewhere else, anywhere else.”

Sylvain smiled, a smile that was just for him. Filled with promises. Felix felt his heart almost burst with joy.

“Wanna go back to mine? I’ll lock Annette out, so we can have our Starbucks in peace.” Annette complained loudly. Felix stood and gestured for Sylvain to hurry up. “Oh, we’re going now?” Sylvain laughed, a beautiful tinkling sound. Walking round the table.

Felix grabbed his arm as soon as he was within reach and started to pull him away from the table, as the laugher followed them. Glenn wolf-whistling them and Annette shouted that Sylvain better not have sex in the kitchen.

Sylvain ushered them out quicker as a staff member walked over to their abandoned table.

Their friends were thrown out seconds later.

Felix and Sylvain had a head start on them and he was sure as hell going to make sure that Sylvain locked that door.


End file.
